The Magician and His Songbird
by MizFortune
Summary: She looked the picture of an angel, her pale, cream colored skin and flowing nightgown in contrast with her long, flowing dark black tresses. Her smile brought him joy like he's never experienced before. EriolxTomoyo OneShot


The Magician and His Songbird  
A Tomoyo and Eriol fanfiction  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, or this would really happen in the series.  
No flames about how they didn't get together in the anime or the manga, or any of that crap. This is **fanfiction**.  
I was inspired to write this whilst listening to Taylor Swift's _Jump Then Fall_, _Come In With the Rain_, and _The Other Side of the Door_, all from Fearess(Platinum Edition).

* * *

Daidouji Tomoyo's knees buckled under her weight, in an attempt to get out of bed. She slammed down on the soft down mattress and its white sheets, and sighed. She checked her forehead and found that she was burning up, and used a walkie talkie to tell her mother, Daidouji Sonomi, of her predicament.

The tall businesswoman rushed in the room and immediately took over, calling the school and notifying them that Tomoyo will not be coming that day, then having a doctor come in and examine her daughter.

"She seems fine, just a fever is all." the doctor pronounced, packing his instruments. "I recommend ginger tea and lots of rest." he said, then proceeded downstairs.

Sonomi looked at her daughter and made her judgment. "I'll cancel everything for today and take care of you until you're better, Tomoyo." she told her daughter, sitting at the foot of her daughter's bed and taking her hand in hers.

Tomoyo shook her head. "You shouldn't, Mother. I know you have an important meeting today, and I cannot bear the thought of keeping you from it." she said, her voice somewhat slurred, under the fever's spell. "I insist, Mother." she added, turning her head toward Sonomi, a weak smile on her face.

"All right, honey." she caved in, knowing Tomoyo will keep insisting until she got her way. "But just know I'll be thinking of you every second of that meeting. Call me or Hatana-san if you need anything, all right?" she asked with a little smile of her own, stroking Tomoyo's hair.

"Yes, Mother." Tomoyo answered, savoring this rare moment. "I will."

With that, Daidouji Sonomi reluctantly left, but not before giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead and wishing her well.

* * *

Tomoyo was, at most, left to herself for the day. She couldn't focus on her needle work due to the fever, and all of her homework was already done. She's tried painting, sketching, poetry, and reading to lose herself in, but found even those tasks laboring.

So she lay in bed, until Akane-chan came in with her lunch, smoked salmon and hot tea, and made sure she was comfortable. She thanked Akane-chan before she left, then, felt alone again.

She lay in bed for some time, she didn't know how long; her sense of time was currently impaired. Dreaming of her next adventure with Syaoran and Sakura and the Clow Cards, she shifted uncomfortably as the scenery changed into a concert hall, a piano and a stool in the center, a mysterious man playing the piano on the spotlight. It was a familiar tune he played, but Tomoyo couldn't quite place the song. Mesmerized, she started to walk towards the man, but woke before she could see his face.

She gasped before falling back down into her bed, then calmed down to hear the pitter patter of rain on her windows. She watched it from her bed, smiling at the thought of being outside in the rain, her bare feet on the grass.

----

Suddenly, a speck of dirt bounced off from her window, then another, then another. Curious, she made her way to the scene, holding onto everything and anything that could help her keep her balance. When she reached the sill at last, she saw that those were not specks of dirt, but rocks. She looked down and saw...Hiiragizawa Eriol, soaking wet, a handful of small rocks in his hands.

She opened the door, not concerned for herself or any of the objects that were quickly being eaten up by the water coming in from the open window.

"Eriol-kun?" she called down, leaning against the railing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving for England tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan!" he shouted back.

Tomoyo felt something pierce her heart, but she didn't know what the feeling was. Was it dread? She and Eriol-kun were acquaintances for a long time before actually taking the time to get to know each other, and have only recently started calling each other by their first names. She didn't know why his leaving made her head spin ever the faster.

"But there's something I want to tell you!" he added, as the rain came in stronger, and a slight breeze joined in, making the air ever the chillier. "I-"(1)

Tomoyo, for the first time, threw caution completely to the wind and let herself go.(2) She jumped out from her window, and closed her eyes, savoring the moment, living it to its fullest extent. She felt the thrill, the rain, the wind in her face. It was beautiful.

Eriol was surprised at Tomoyo for jumping, but, as he watched her as she was airborne, he smiled. He saw the look of life on her, the feeling of it was everywhere. She looked the picture of an angel, her pale, cream colored skin and flowing nightgown in contrast with her long, flowing dark black tresses. Her smile brought him joy like he's never experienced before.

She was, indeed, still falling, but she had no worries. Eriol-kun was there, and she knew he would never let her hit the ground. So she put her arms over her head as she dropped, and smiled when she felt strong arms catch her, one hand on her back, the other on the back of her knees.

Eriol-kun.

She smiled, letting her head rest on his chest, for a minute, then another. Everything was forgotten. It was just them, in the rain, and the rest of the world is gone, and doesn't matter. Eriol stood there, her in his arms, in his own kind of bliss. He noticed her unusual warmness, and remembered she hadn't come to school that day, and cast a healing spell on her, then a protective one to keep her from catching another fever. When she started to climb down from him, he set her down gently onto the soft, wet grass, and he smiled at her. "It's not everyday a humble magician catches an angel."(3)

"Oh, Eriol-kun. Thank you" Tomoyo said, snapping back into the harsh reality. "For everything. I'll write to you everyday, and tell you everything that's happening. Oh, I don't know how I'll get on without you now."

"Tomoyo-chan, I don't quite know how to say this...I've never been in this position before." he chuckled slightly, and it was quite a sight- Hiiragizawa Eriol, all out of words. "Um...Er...Well, here it is- I...-I-I love the way your eyes twinkle brighter than all the stars combined, the way you laugh, I think it's the most beautiful sound, and-and your heart- it's so pure, so good. I'm quite beside myself in this matter-I don't know what to do."

Tomoyo was speechless, her eyes full of tears. Tears of joy. "Oh, Eriol-kun. I don't know to do with my feelings as well. Your smile, it-it solves every question in my world, your eyes are like heaven, and- and when you hold me, I feel so alive. I don't know how to explain what I feel towards you, and I don't think I will ever find words to explain them."

There was silence for a minute, then two, then three.

The rain poured on.

Suddenly, Eriol spoke. "Perhaps we'll make more progress in discovering what these feelings mean if we...journey through them together?" he asked hopefully, holding out his hand in true gentleman fashion.

Tomoyo hesitated at first, then took his hand, and held onto it like it was life.

Then, as if by some force for magic, the pair found themselves dancing, and Eriol casting a protection spell in the form of a bubble around them. As they moved, nothing else mattered. The whole world could collapse beneath them, and it wouldn't matter, as long as they were together.

They were together, the magician and the songbird.

They danced, her right hand in his left, his right hand on Tomoyo's waist, Tomoyo's left hand on Eriol's arm. He spun her once, twice, then lifted her up from the waist, then genty let her down again. As they danced, he levitated them, and up, up, up, they soared, until they reached her windowsill.

"Eriol-kun, what about England?" Tomoyo asked, once inside the walls of her room once more.

"England can wait," the magician answered, taking her hands and planting a kiss on them. "I've found something even more wonderful..." Eriol replied, before floating away into the rain, and away from sight.

A half hour later, Tomoyo was back in bed, a smile on her face, thinking of the day's events, all signs of her fever gone. She was content to lie in her bed, thinking of Hiiragizawa Eriol, the magician that added a piece of his heart into hers.

"Tomoyo?" she heard her mother ask. "I'm here now; I rushed back right after the meeting." she said, almost breathless. "What did I miss, Tomoyo?"

"A new beginning, Mother. A new beginning." her daughter answered, a smile on her face as she looked outside her window.

* * *

(1) "I-" What do you think Eriol was trying to say?

(2) Tomoy, for the first time, threw caution to the wind and let herself go. My explanation for this part is the fever she was under. It's clouded her judgment and completely let her feelings take over. And you know what feelings took over at that moment, don't you?

(3) It's not every day a humble magician catches an angel." There was an episode in the series when Sonomi recalls when Nadeshiko puts a little bird back into its nest, then Nadeshiko falls, and Fujitaka catches her, and says something along the lines of 'I thought an angel had fallen from the sky.' Infer from this.

* * *

Thank you for reading _The Magician and His Songbird_, please leave a review on your way out.

Make my day!


End file.
